Oh to be young
by Kay Maria
Summary: AH, OOC The gang have been together forever and have always shared everything. As they get older, they decide to share each other. One Shot full of smut, smut, smut about the gang's favorite activity, and how it no longer works.
1. Chapter 1

The gang had been friends for years. It all started with Bella and Alice met in the sandbox. Lauren was making fun of Bella's rugrat shoes and Alice stood by her and told Lauren they were really great, and that Lauren was jealous. Sure they were only four, but it was an instant friendship since and soon became inseparable.

In Kindergarten, Bella and Alice met Emmett. Emmett, even for a five year old, was much larger than their classmates. Bella and Alice were often made fun of by the other girls based off of their differences. They weren't like everyone else, and even five year olds knew how to pick on the odd kids out. Emmett was the only boy to stand up to them. He made sure no one stole their lunches and would always protect them. He was the big brother they never had. Then there were three, even more inseparable.

During second grade Jasper moved into town from Texas. His father, once a big wig in the oil industry, lost his job and was forced to move away from his beloved birthplace. Jasper and his family moved up to Washington to be closer to his mother's family so they could better take care of each other. He was the butt of everyone's jokes based off of his thick Texan accent and his Southern manners. Yet again, his differences made him stand out and the gang was quick to accept them into their group. Once they invited Jasper to play tag with them on the playground, there were now a gang of four, even more inseparable.

The gang only grew closer over the years and in fourth grade Rosalie joined the group. She was normally part of the Lauren and other girl group. However, when Rosalie's father walked out on them and took all of their money with them, Rosalie was instantly an outsider. The gang, ever compassionate, quickly adopted her into their group. At first her tough exterior was abrasive to everyone, but she slowly adjusted to everyone. Then there were five, even more inseparable.

It was late into the 5th grade year that Edward Cullen moved to Forks. A wealthy son of a doctor and interior decorator, Edward was moved around due to his father's trouble establishing himself in one area. However, when his father because Chief of Medicine at the local Forks hospital, he jumped at the chance and the family followed. Edward, who was ever the moody child, had a hard time fitting in with the already well-established clicks at school. His troublesome nature made him different, and the gang was happy to have him. He was hesitant at first, but quickly grew to love his friends and their acceptance. Then there were six, even more inseparable.

Starting from middle school on, the gang was always together. Through the highs and lows they supported each other through everything. They were all there to cheer on the boys at their first 7th grade football game. They were all there to congratulate Alice when her clothing designs won the seventeen magazine contest for hottest underage designer. They were all there when Rosalie finished building her first engine, and when Bella won the state literary contest. They were there for every of Edward's recital and applauded when he played his original compositions.

They mourned together when Bella's mother died when she was in the 9th grade. They plotted together in order to get back at Jessica Stanley when she tried to ruin Alice's school play costumes. They all stayed in the hospital all night when Emmett got hurt his sophomore year, tearing his ACL. They were all there during his therapy to ensure that he would play again. They cried together when Edward and Jasper got into a dangerous car wreck last year, and cried happy tears when they were relatively unharmed. They all consoled Rosalie when she found out her mother skipped out on her too, and gave her a place to stay when she thought she had no where to go.

They were each other's first kiss as well as their first time. They always helped each other so no one was left behind. Where Bella would help tutor Emmett in English so he could pass and play, Emmet would teach Jasper how to drive a stick shift. Jasper would help Alice when her design work got overwhelming with her school work, and Alice would help Rosalie when she didn't have enough money to buy her own clothes. Rosalie would help Edward with his repairs on his car, and Edward would tutor Bella in math so her GPA wouldn't suffer. They were friends, they were family. But most importantly they were the gang, and they were inseparable.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday nights were the gang's favorite. After the boys got cleaned up from their latest victory on the field, the gang would all go to the Cullen home and let loose. Carlisle and Esme always held a date night on Fridays, which often was an all-night affair in a neighboring town. They started to make their weekly time for each other after Esme told Carlisle that she felt neglected by his work. Now their marriage is stronger than ever, and the gang had a weekly night where they lacked parental supervision.

So yet again, on another Friday night, the gang all entered the Cullen home awaiting their night of debauchery and careless fun. As per ritual, Bella and Rosalie brought the food (which generally meant Bella made it and Rosalie brought it), Alice brought the entertainment ideas, Emmett brought the booze, and Jasper brought the pot. Edward supplied the house, which the gang agreed was enough.

On this particular night the gang was in especially high spirits. The boys had just defeated the La Push Wolves, their district rival. Not only did they beat them, but it wasn't even close at the end, and the boys could not have been happier. Emmett, who sacked the start quarterback Jacob Black three times, was in an especially good mood.

As the Cullen home was filled with the laughter of the gang as they regaled stories of what was to be known as an historic ass whopping, the gang set up all their supplies on the third floor den just as usual.

"What did you bring me this time beautiful?" Jasper drawled to Bella as she set out the Tupperware containers. Bella giggled as Jasper's breath danced upon the back of her neck.

"Well, considering I knew this would be a big day for our boys, there are BLT's, veggies, any type of snack mix you can think of, brownies, cookies, and of course Swan's famous cupcakes. I even iced them with your numbers on them." Bella winked at Jasper as she finished setting up her goods. Jasper along with the other boys groaned at the mention of Bella's cupcakes. She rarely made them, so they cherished every opportunity.

"No offense Bells, but why do they like those things so much?" Rosalie asked as she sat down on the couch. Her short denim skirt positioned high up on her toned thighs and her 'game jersey' that all the girls wore with the matching numbers of their boys was showing off her belly button ring. Her loose blond curls danced around her shoulders and she twirled with a loose end.

"I don't really know. But I figured we all get special treatment when I make them. I love it when are boys are all jacked up on a sugar high. It makes things a lot more interesting" Bella replied as she sat down next to Rosalie and put her head on her shoulder. The gang had always been so close, there was no awkwardness ever around them.

"Oh Bells, you don't need to douse us with sugar to get us going. In face I think you know that…." Emmett continued on as he strolled into the room fresh from his shower. He would have continued if Edward, who followed behind hadn't smacked him in the back of the head.

"Are you trying to get her to make the cupcakes less Emmett, I swear to God." Edward replied while he b-lined toward the baked goods.

Emmett thought this over and seemed to agree as he also made his way directly towards the baked goods. The group seemed to settle down along the couches to get comfortable. Jasper rolled a blunt and was passing it around the room. They never really smoked outside of their Friday habit, but it always made the room really relaxed. Emmett had finished setting up his spread of liquor on the side table of the room and started to mix everyone's favorite drinks.

Just as the room was getting a good buzz going, Alice showed up looking rather excited. "What's got you all hot and bothered little Pixie?" Edward laughed and he moved to encircle her in his arms and brought her down to the couch with him. Alice relaxed against his chest.

"I have the absolute best game to play tonight and I am very excited." She replied back. Hearing about Alice's activities, Emmett immediately perked up.

"And what would said activities be?" Emmet asked excitedly. Whenever Alice was excited, it normally meant a very interesting if not satisfying day for the whole gang.

"Tonight we're playing truth or date, Alice Brandon style, and trust me, my style is much much naughtier." The boys groaned at her admission and the girls just smiled widely.

"Alright Alice, what are the rules?" Bella asked as she took a drag from the joint that Rosalie passed her.

"First of all, it's boys versus girls, and you have to pick your truths or dares from the cards that I made."

"And who wins?" Jasper asked her as he got up to go to the 'boys side'.

"Oh Jasper, I think everyone will be a winner by the end of this game" Alice winked at him and enjoyed his lustful expression.

The boys and girls took their sides and everyone made sure they had their favorite drink. Bella was a fan of a stiff cranberry vodka, while Rosalie just shot straight Whiskey. Alice was never without her Cosmo, whether due to their taste or her obsession with Sex and the City, no one will ever know.

Alice took out a stack of cards in the middle between the two sides and explained that the cards held either truths or dares for either side, and that it would make more sense once they started playing. The eager glares from the boys side could not be missed by anyone. It had been a while for all of them. With practice and school as well as everyone's extra curricular activiteis, it was… well let's say a decent dry spell.

"Alright, well lady's first." Jasper drawled while eyed the three women as they nursed their drinks and took turns passing their joint. Their lips were sinful and it had been too long since he had felt them. Anything to get them to start their game would be a bonus.

Rosalie leaned over and picked up a card. "Ah, it's a truth. What is the best sexual thing about the members of the opposite side." Some of the boys looked confused so Alice explained.

"Rosalie picked the card, meaning that the truth is for us. Thus we have to tell you guys what each of your sexual strengths are." The boys nodded the approval and eagerly awaited their answer.

The girls got together in a little circle to discuss their answers. "Well I think Emmett is pretty obvious." Bella said with a little giggle to her voice. The other girls rolled their eyes but obviously agreed.

"Okay what about Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

"Are you kidding it has to be that thing he does…"

"No, is the way he…"

"Oh I got it! It's the way the he…"

"Oh I agree!!" Alice practically yelled, causing the boys to grin.

"Okay and Edward… well Edward would have to be the…"

"Definitely… none of the other boys can do that, or maybe even know about that." Rosalie agreed.

The girls all laughed in their circle but eventually came apart and looked at the boys.

"Alright, Gentlemen," Rosalie started. "We are at an agreement. Emmett, you most definitely… have the largest cock out of everyone."

"Hell Yeah!" Emmett yelled while the other boys rolled their eyes in annoyance and took a swig of their drink. To be honest, no one was really surprised.

"Yes, congratulations Emmett. Anyway, Jasper, you by far have the most talented tongue out of the whole bunch. And that thing you do with our clit… mmm delicious and we all love it." Jasper beamed at his accomplishment as the other boys looked confused, wondering what he did that was so special.

"And lastly Edward, you by far are the master of the g-spot." Edward slyly smiled at his attribute while the other boys looked lost.

"What do you mean? That's a myth." Emmett said as he looked over at Edward.

"No its not," he replied. "They all have one obviously, and their reactions are… amazing." Edward visibly shivered as he looked over at the girls' side. Obviously his thoughts turned more towards memories.

"I didn't even know that." Jasper said looking down ashamed. He thought he knew everything about the girls and their bodies.

"Don't worry dude. I have no idea what I'm during wrong in the cunnilingus department, but apparently you take home the gold." Edward slapped his back in support. This is what they did for one another, never let each other feel like less.

"Okay, Okay our turn." Emmet moved to pick up a card.

"No wait!" Alice exclaimed. "Now you guys have to do the truth to. It's part of the rules, that way we all get to no each other a lot better.

Emmett put his card back down and grinned, liking the idea of deciding what each girl was great at.

The boys conferred together and only took a minute to decide what their counter parts were past at sexually.

Emmett cleared his throat and announced proudly. "Rosie, you are by far the best as sucking dick. No offense girls because I am equally fond of your work as well, but there's something else that Rosalie does that just… it just does it for us." Rosalie smiled, proud of her accomplishment.

"And Alice. Sweet, beautiful pixie, you by far have the tightest pussy I have ever had the privilege to enter. The way your walls milk my cock is amazing." The boys all nodded and Alice smiled too.

Bella looked nervous. Everything seemed to be taken already and she kind of felt left out. She wished she was better at some of the other things, but she could only be herself.

"And Bella, my beautiful, beautiful Bella. You are by far, and when I say by far I mean by far, the most adventurous of the gang. The things that you want and you do…ah I'm getting hard thinking about it." Bella blushed and realized that she probably was a little more open minded than the others. She couldn't help it though. All of the erotic novels she had read gave her so many ideas to try.

The girls eyed her curiously. "What do you do Bella?" Alice asked inquisitively, just being generally curious.

"I don't know, I didn't think I wanted anything special or anything?" Bella responded by nursing her drink.

"Now that is a bold faced lie Ms. Swan. I know that we have done things that…" Edward shut up when he saw Bella's glare.

"Come on Bella, just give me one little thing. I want to know." Rosalie pouted, knowing Bella couldn't resist it.

"Um… anal?" She responded much more like a question than a statement. Her admission caused Alice to choke on her Cosmo.

"Really!?!" Alice finally sputtered out when she coughed up the rest of her drink while Rosalie only smirked.

"Well, well. I guess Bella isn't all that innocent after all." Rosalie smirked, although Bella knew Rosalie wasn't really fooled.

"I think the only thing innocent about Bella is all that damn blush." Emmett replied.

"Alright, alright, enough about me." Bella replied as she sunk down next to Alice, taking the joint from Rosalie's hand and taking a long draw.

"Okay, now you guys pick a card." Alice replied.

Jasper reached down and picked up a card. "Who gave you your first orgasm?" All the boys laughed at this card.

"I think all the boys can safely say that we've each given ourselves our first orgasm." Edward said.

"Okay okay, I should have written non mastabatory orgasm." Alice replied.

"Oh well that's completely different. Mine would be our dear sweet Alice. 7th grade, in my room, I believe it was the summer and we had just finished swimming up at the pond." Emmett replied remembering back to the awkward fumbling of fingers and hands as they explored each other all those years ago. Alice smiled and nodded, saying that she remembered.

"Umm… I believe mine, would be Alice as well but 8th grade, after a football game. This was when she was a cheerleader and we had just won our first game." Edward smiled.

"Well damn Alice." Rosalie smirked "You got all the firsts!" She bumped into her shoulder in mock jealousy.

"Not all of them" Alice smirked as she looked at Jasper.

"Mine would be Bella, 7th grade. I was upset because I got a bad grade on my report card and my dad was giving me hell about it, plus Newton passed me up on A team for football. Bella told me she'd make me feel better. And sure as shit she did." Jasper beamed and Bella beamed back. She remembered that day perfectly, and how sad Jasper looked. All she wanted to do was make him smile.

"Ha, it would make sense that Bella would girl you a hand job out of pity." Emmett laughed and Jasper glared.

"It wasn't out of pity asshole." Bella interjected before Jasper could reply.

"Okay, okay, now its your turns. I really want to know because honestly I have no clue." Edward said and he eagerly awaited the girls' answers.

Bella and Alice giggled at each other and told the boys at the same time, "Rosalie".

All of the boys jaws dropped and their eyes grew infinitely darker. They all knew the girls had 'extra –curricular' activities, but they never talked about it before and they had never once seen it.

"Um..eh.. explain please?" Emmett sputtered out as he adjusted himself in his pants.

"Well, we all kind of did it together. We were all having a sleepover and we were watching HBO late at night and we saw this naughty show on. I don't even remember what it was called. But they were showing all of these girls doing these things." Alice explained.

"yeah, and we were curious so we started to try some things. Rosalie seemed to understand more than we did, so she sort of took the lead and gave us our first big O's" Bella beamed at Rosalie and pecked her on the cheek. "Then Alice and I returned the favor for her. I think that was her first to, right Rosalie?" Bella asked her.

Rosalie simply nodded and licked her lips at the memory. "Yep, and it was so hot."

"Okay first, you will explain this in more detail later, and secondly, this was all before we started doing things?" Jasper asked.

"Well yeah, how did you think we knew what to do with you guys? This all went down… I think it was summer break between 6th and 7th grade." Alice replied.

"Did you do it again?" Edward asked while licking his lips as well. The mental image he was getting was far, far too tempting.

All of the girls giggled at that. "What do you think? What did you want after you have your first orgasm?" Bella asked, much looser due to her alcohol and pot induced haze.

"I wanted to have them all day every day, and twice on Sunday." Emmett replied not really understanding the term of a rhetorical question.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up." Rosalie responded while taking an extra sexy sip of her drink.

All of the boys groaned as their mental images grew even more graphic.

"Okay enough drooling over the lesbian idea you have in your head boys." Alice said as she went to pick up a card.

"Name one sexual thing about the member of the opposite team that no one know about."

The girls conferred for a few minutes and then came back together and faced the boys. " Okay, first of all don't get mad at us for sharing possible secrets. There are no real secrets in the gang okay?" Bella started and the boys nodded their agreement.

"Alright I have one for Mr. McCarty over there. I don't think anyone knows, but once he has a rather rampant foot fetish, and has never come harder then when I jacked him off with my feet." Rosalie grinned much to everyone's shock.

"Emmett," Alice screamed, "Why didn't you tell me? I have all these high heels and you know I took gymnastics I could have…" Alice stopped when she noticed Emmett's glare.

"First of all, I didn't tell anyone cause its embarrassing, and secondly, don't make promises you won't follow through with, because these images I have of you and your six inch pumps are gonna make me cum, I swear to God." The whole gang laughed and Emmett.

"Well… Jasper has this hidden obsession with spanking." Bella said while she giggled. "I swear I've never seen him more turned on then me in a school girl outfit, bent over his lap with my panties down, while he spanked me with a ruler." Bella laughed in earnest now, causing Jasper to blush. "But fuck that was so god damn sexy" she added on to the end as she winked at Jasper.

"Well I think its safe to say that Bella likes to be spanked," Rosalie laughed at the end.

"Yeah, but that's no secret." Emmett responded winking at Bella, who in turn only groaned.

"Well, Edward loves to finger me, more than anything, I think even more than fucking. He has never come harder after he had fingered me like three times in a row."

"Wait, he never does that with me." Rosalie said confused.

They all looked at Edward who only shrugged his shoulders, and right before he took a sip of his drink he mumbled, "Alice squirts."

The whole room went silent as the room tried to understand what they just heard.

"What?" Jasper said as he looked between Alice's bemused expression and Edward.

"I said that Alice squirts. If you hit here g spot just right as you finger here she will scream and squirt like a fucking banshee and she's hornier than when she started."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Alice I never knew that. How come I can't make you squirt?" Bella asked, causing the rest of the guys to groan.

Alice barely kissed Bella's lips, causing the boys to groan more. "It's okay sweetie. I don't know how, but Edward is the only one who can do it."

"But I want to know," Bella said as she softly kissed Alice again.

"Me too." Rosalie piped up as she kissed Alice's shoulder. "It seems unfair that he knows how to do it, but we've had the most face time with your oh-so-tight pussy."

Alice was too enthralled with the sensations that the girls were giving her to give them any response. She slowly laid down as the girls continued their perusal of her body.

"I'm sorry that we didn't know baby, if we did we could have made out time much more enjoyable." Bella whispered and her lips went to Alice's neck and her hands went to her tight stomach.

"Yeah, you do so much for us, you should have told us baby." Rosalie agreed as he took Alice's lips between hers and her hand snaked up her ribs to the underside of her breasts.

The boys were too stunned to do anything. Before them were their three girls, but their attention was on each other. They had always know that they spent time together, but never how much, and they have never seen in, not even a little bit. But yet here they were rubbing up on each other and kissing each other's bodies, talking about how much they please each other. It was safe to say that their cocks were rock hard.

The girls continued their assault on Alice as she laid down and took in all of the sensations. Her legs spread without her thinking and her denim skirt road up so her lacy thong was showing. Bella and Rosalie were caressing her thighs now, only making her hotter.

"Edward," Bella breathed, "Can you come show us how you make Alice feel good. I want to see." Bella said before returning her lips to the Pixie's stomach, causing Alice to moan.

"Fuck," the boys mumbled together. The buffet their eyes were receiving before them was almost too much to take.

"Fuck yeah…" Edward breathed out, complying with Bella's request. Edward slowly crawled over to the girls and situated himself before Alice. Emmett and Jasper moved around towards Bella's head to get a better view.

Bella and Rosalie were still kissing her skin and pushed up her shirt, showing off the matching lacy bra that Alice was wearing. Before the boys could register what they were doings, they both pushed down the cups of her bra and exposed Alice's pert nipples. Their movements were so fluid that it was obvious that they had done this before, a lot. They were practiced, which only made the boys that much harder.

As the girls simultaneously attached themselves to Alice's breasts, alice groaned loudly and moved her hands to their hair as she pushed her chest towards them to gain more friction.

Rosalie laughed, "You're always so eager my little Ally cat. Tell me, it is because of what we are doing or because of what Edward is about to do?" Rosalie smirked at Alice's expression. She obviously wasn't able to speak at the moment.

Edward, who had situated herself between Alice's knees started to slowly peel off Alice's underwear. Seeing what Edward was doing, Bella and Rosalie took off Alice's shirt and bra as well, leaving her in only her skirt that was bunched around her waist.

Once Edward had rid her of the offensive material, he spread her legs some more in order to get better access. He started to kiss her inner thighs and nibble a little at the skin there.

"Shit," Alice moaned and she tried to gyrate her hips to gain more friction from Edward, who would allow her none. Rosalie decided to silence her cry by attacking her mouth with hers. The fact that they were using their tongues was not long on Jasper and Emmett, who had already unzipped their jeans and had taken their cocks out and stroked them.

"Oh Ally you're so wet baby. You're already fucking dripping for me." Edward moaned as he got closer to the promise land.

Edward then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, much to Alice's dislike.

"Okay, first you have to warm her up, but thanks to you ladies, that is already done." He winked at Bella and Rosalie who only smiled back in return.

"Second, you have to find her g-spot." Edward wasted no time plunging two of his long, crafty fingers into Alice's hot cunt. Alice moaned loudly at the contact as her back thrust off the floor, giving the boys a good view of her perky, swollen tits.

Edward slowly thrust his fingers in and out until he found her swollen g-spot. Once he touched it Alice let out an inhuman cry and Edward only chuckled. "And that sound is one way of knowing how you found it."

"But where is it, I've never felt it before." Bella said, pouting slightly.

"Come here," Edward throatily commanded and Bella complied.

"Put your fingers with mine and feel where it is." He said and Bella only happily agreed.

Bella moved to put her fingers along with Edward's. When they entered Alice as well, she made an even throatier noise. "God she's always so tight." Bella sighed as she continued to move her fingers deeper.

Bella kept moving her digits until they met the end of Edwards. At first she felt nothing, but eventually she came across a bundle of what was probably nerves. As soon as she stroked it Alice threw her back off the floor again and made a similar inhuman cry as the one she made before.

"Holy fucking shit," Emmett groaned as he started to palm he cock as the sight before him.

"Now you have to be gentle. Remember when I do this to you, you can't be that rough or its too intense." Bella nodded her understanding and Edward removed his fingers from Alice, only to replace them on her clit. "The third thing you do is you have to stimulate her clit. So you have to stroke the g-spot and the clit.

Bella moved her fingers over and over that bundle of nerves and Edward did the same to her clit. Alice started shaking on the ground; the sensation was always so intense for her.

Within a minute Alice was nearing her orgasm and Edward advised Bella to move to the side. Right as her orgasm hit her, Edward removed Bella's fingers and Alice came as hard as she can remember ever coming. Edward still stroked over her clit quickly, blocking the come that was shooting out of here. Soon it was over, but there was liquid everywhere.

Everyone but Edward was stunned at what they saw and Alice was panting so hard that her chest was moving up and down quickly. Edward moved up her body and placed a scintillating kiss onto her lips. "That feels so fucking good doesn't it baby?" he asked her and she only looked deep into her eyes and nodded. "You're even hornier now than before aren't you?" He asked still peering deeply into her eyes and she again nodded. "Do you want me to fuck you now Alice?" he asked and she again only nodded her agreement.

Edward looked up. "So you can see how doing that a couple times would be… fucking fantastic. She gets so fucking tight after each one and so responsive." Edward unbuttoned his pants and began to unzip them. There should have been awkwardness since no one had ever seen each other have sex with one another before this moment, but there was none. It was just like they were, doing everything together.

Edward removed his jeans springing forth his erection, which made the girls groan. They would never get tired seeing any of their boys and their bodies. They were so lucky that they were all gifted, and Emmett doubly so. Edward sat down and positioned himself at Alice's entrance and slowly slid up her very tight pussy.

"Not only did Edward and Alice moan but so did everyone else. It was erotic watching them fuck each other, more so than they would have though. The girls got off the floor and stood by the boys as they looked on. Edward was different with Alice then he was with the other girls, just as Alice was different with him. They each brought out something in each other, it was why they all fit together as well as they did.

Edward kept his pace with Alice, which was gentle, yet deep. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder and he grabbed her opposite hip to pull her to him. Alice rolled her hips to meet him but still looked exhausted from her powerful orgasm.

Without really knowing it, Bella and Rosalie took over for the boys and started to massage their cocks as they strained outside of their jeans. Bella naturally gravitated toward Jasper, who has into much of the same things that Bella was, as Rosalie did with Emmett for the same reason. Soon the couple on the floor was forgotten as the four of them moved away to give Edward and Alice some privacy.

Bella and Rosalie started to kiss and lick all over their men who were obviously enjoying themselves.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen," Emmett replies as Rosalie kissed down her neck.

"Which part?" Bella asked as he bit gently on Jasper's ear lobe, causing him to moan.

"Fuck.. all of it. You three girls together is so fucking hot I swear to God. I've never seen anything more erotic than Rosalie and your mouth and Alice's tits as she moaned. Fuck, and then you put your hands in her with Edward and then she fucking squirted. Squirted…shit you only see that shit in like porno. The whole thing was… it was… fuck I just love you guys so much." Emmett replied while also groaning at Rosalie's actions.

"Yeah that was hot. We're gonna have to start doing that at our weekly meetings," Rosalie responded. She tried to descend again on Emmett's jaw, but he pulled her away before she could.

"What do you mean weekly meetings?" Jasper asked before Emmett had a chance to.

"Well, you guys are at practice a lot, and if its not that then its piano for Edward, Guitar for Jasper, and Emmett… well just being Emmett that sometimes us girls just take care of each other. So every Tuesday while you are at practice we sort of… take care of each other." Bella explained returned to Jasper's pulse point.

"That is so fucking hot. But if you guys need more of us, just ask. I swear you can come by at four in the morning and I'll make sure you get what you need baby." Jasper moaned.

"We know, we just don't like to stress you guys out during the season. Plus we enjoy our time together." Rosalie said as Emmet loosened his grip on her and she returned to his jaw. They continued touching each other for several more minutes. Suddenly they heard noises from the floor near them and they all turned their attention back to Edward and Alice. Edward was now on his back and Alice was sitting on his cock, swirling her hips around it.

"They look good together," Emmett said and everyone else agreed. They really did fit quite well. They group could see Edward slowly bending up to grab Alice's lips in a searing kiss. He mouthed the words 'I love you' to her as she continued to ride him. This was not uncommon. They all loved each other and told each other so frequently. However, the intensity that Edward said it to Alice was not lost on the group either.

"When do you think they'll figure it out?" Rosalie asked.

"Don't know. Maybe when we all figure out what we're doing here." Bella said ominously. She always was the wiser one of the group.

"Okay, I'm tired of Eddie boy getting all of the action." Jasper said as he made his way over to the side board table and fixed everyone a drink. They all took it eagerly and downed their glasses. Jasper then rolled up another joint and lit it. The group passed it around getting even more relaxed. "So what shall we do now?" He grinned as he looked at his friends.

"I don't know about you, but I want to learn that special trick that Bella was talking about earlier." Rosalie smirked and Bella just looked confused.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to try anal, but I was always scared. If I would have known that you have done it, I would have asked it of you a long time ago." Rosalie said and the boys moaned.

"Are you telling me that you are going to let me fuck that fine little ass of yours Rosalie Hale?" Emmett groaned into her ear, causing Rose to laugh.

"Fuck that, this is my first time. I'm leaving your Godzilla of a dick for Bella. I think I'll have Jasper be my first." She said as she walked over to Jasper and the whole group laughed.

"Fine, fine. I would never refuse a chance at Bella's sweet ass anyway. Come here sugar." He said causing Bella to giggle, although she complied.

Jasper looked eager at the prospect of being Rosalie's first, and attacked her lips to show her his excitement. Once they broke apart Rosalie turned to Bella, "So how do we do this?"

"Um.. we need lube and condoms." Bella said and before she could delegate, Emmett was already gone into Edwards bedroom to get the supplies. While Edward was gone, Bella approached Rosalie and started to explain to her what was going to happen.

"Rosie, if you like this you have no idea how much fun I'm gonna have with you and your favorite vibrator this weekend." Bella smile and Rosalie and jasper just moaned. "Anyway. What we're going to do is first we are going to start with a finger and loosen you up, then two, and then three. We'll stop whenever you want okay." Rosalie nodded and gave a signal for you to continue. "If you still want to try, you can either be on top and sit on top of Jasper's oh so delicious dick so you can control the pace, but if I were you I would lay on your back and have Jasper do it, and you can tell him when to continue."

Rosalie turned to Jasper with lustful eyes, "Will you do it for me baby?" she asked as Jasper growled nodded.

Emmett returned shortly and Jasper eagerly grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers. He gently leaned next to Rosalie and whispered, "Take your clothes off for me baby." Rosalie complied quickly and sooner than Bella though possible, Rosalie was standing naked bent over the sofa, giving everyone a look at her tight ass. Jasper poured some lube onto Rosalie's backside and watched it drip down to her nether regions.

"That looks really fuckin hot Rose," Emmett commented while stroked up and down Bella's still clothed sides. "Can we do it with her?" he asked Bella who nodded. As Jasper got down on his knees he slowly slid in one finger into Rose's tight ass causing them both to groan.

Emmett started to take off Bella's clothes more quickly and soon she was naked next to Rose bent over the couch. Bella looked over at Rose and questioned, "Are you okay?"

"Fuck, it feels weird, but it feels so fucking good too." Rosalie replied without opening her eyes. Bella felt a familiar sensation behind her and quickly felt Emmett's fingers probing her entrance. Due to her experience, she didn't need nearly as much prep work as Rose did, and instantly groaned and felt herself get wet by the sensations.

Jasper slowly added a second finger and then a third as he stretched Rosalie open. By this time both of the girls' ass were getting thoroughly finger fucked by their men. Rose opened her eyes to look at Bella, who was so turned on it was ridiculous. "I'm ready," Rose said and Bella slightly nodded.

"Condoms, she whispered to the boys, who immediately agreed and retreated for a brief minute, much to the girls' dissatisfactions. The group hardly ever wore condoms around each other being as they were all clean and the girls were all on birth control. But the guys and Bella all agreed on condoms during anal just to be cleaner.

The boys returned quicker than Rosalie expected and Jasper leaned to her ear. "Let me know if you want to stop or if its too much okay. Just let me know beautiful." Rosalie nodded.

Right after Emmett leaned down in Bella's ear to whisper, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week. Your ass will be so sore from my big dick pounding your asshole Bella." His naughty words caused Bella to moan even louder as he shoved his whole length into her.

Rosalie looked on as Bella looked so turned on by what was going on behind her. However, she couldn't focus on Bella as she started to feel Jasper's pressure behind her. He slid ever so slowly into her and always stopped when Rose told him to, giving her time to adjust. Not too long he was fully seated inside her and Rose was mildly uncomfortable but also extremely turned on. "Harder," she eventually said causing Jasper to moan and comply.

Eventually, Jasper picked her torso off the couch and held her in his arms. He made her face Emmett and Bella who we in the same position on the opposite side. Rosalie watched as one of Emmett's hand held Bella's hips so he could thrust into her in a rapid pace that she obviously enjoyed. He other hand held her around her chest as his fingers rolled her nipple in between them. Bella looked good being fucked like this, she never realized how good.

"You like this don't you. Not just me fucking your ass, but you like having others watch you." Jasper drawled and Rosalie nodded. "Look at Emmett, he's fucking Swan so hard, but do you see where he's looking?" Rosalie looked up and followed Emmett's gaze which seemed to be on her chest. "That's right, he's fucking her but he's thinking about fucking you. Emmett is so jealous that I got your ass first sweet Rosalie."

Rosalie moaned at his words. Her and Emmett always fit together, even though they never strayed from the gang mentality. The fact that Emmett was looking at her like that was causing all sorts of reactions from her. "Do you think it would be… okay.. if I…" Jasper just laughed at Rosalie's attempt at conversation.

"Oh I know Rosalie. You want Emmett to fuck you like this don't you. Of course baby, go get your man." Jasper said as he put one final thrust into her to make his point and then unsheathed himself from her. Apparently Bella and Emmett knew what was going on because they had also stopped. Emmett took off his condom and threw it away, grabbing for another one. Rosalie walked over to him and turned around, causing Emmett to growl. He quickly lubed up his dick and carefully slipped in to her already stretching ass.

Jasper's prep worked helped to prepare her, but Emmett was just so big, but it felt… so fucking good. "God Rosie your ass is so tight baby. I'm going to want to fuck you like this from now on." He said.

As Emmett and Rose came together, Bella walked over to Jasper, who simply nodded to the spare bedroom that they quickly went into. Bella sat on the bed and Jasper slowly approached her.

"Bella, bella, bella. It is getting harder and harder to share you. I didn't like seeing Emmett with his dick in your ass baby. I want it to be mine. Only I want to spank you and do all the dirty things that you want to do. They can't do those things for you baby, only me."

Bella moaned at his words. It was true that when Bella ever wanted to try anything new or kinky, she went to jasper first. He was always the more adventurous of the guys, plus they had a special connection that they didn't have with the others. They never acknowledged it though, afraid of breaking up the group mentality.

"I don't think I liked watching you fuck Rose either. Before tonight, it was only my ass that you had fucked; now you've had hers. What if you enjoy doing all of our naughty things with her now that she is more willing?" Bella asked still horny as hell but also insecure.

Jasper walked even closer and stood in between her spread legs on the edge of the bed. "Oh baby, that will never happen. As much as I love Rose, she doesn't feel like you. She doesn't react like you do, she doesn't even smell or taste like you do. Only you Bella." Jasper said as he licked a line up from her collar bone to her pulse point.

"Oh Jasper, please fuck me. Fuck me like only you can." Bella begged, needing to feel their intense connection.

"What do you call me Bella?" Jasper asked with a hint of sternness in his voice. Bella recognized his tone change immediately and only smiled wider.

"Sorry Master." Bella said as she assumed the position before him. They had dabbled with bdsm for some time, not willing to share it with any of the others, although they probably wouldn't be into it anyway.

"Good girl. Now my beautiful Bella, who do you belong to?" Jasper asked as he walked around her.

"You master," Bella said, still looking at the floor.

"That's right baby. You belong to me. How do you think it makes me feel hearing our friends tell me about things that you like when you belong to me? Why does Edward know about your g-spot and not me? You are mine, and I do not like sharing you."

Bella grew wetter with his words, but she could tell the sincerity of them. The gang's arrangement was getting more and more difficult and she didn't know how to navigate through the newer aspects of it. She loved having sex with Edward and Emmett, each one bringing out a different side of her. But nothing compared to Jasper, and she didn't like the idea of him fucking Alice and Rosalie.

Jasper sat down on the bed and looked at Bella. He really enjoyed having her like this, all to himself. He would never admit it to the others, but his Bella time far outweighed his time with Alice of Rosalie. It was why he was concerned about finding out about their weekly meetings. He thought he was meeting all of her needs, but apparently not. This though made him sad. He wanted to be everything for Bella, but there were just some things he couldn't do. He didn't have the right parts.

"Bella do I satisfy you?"

"Yes master."

"Are you ever want for attention or stimulation?"

"No Master."

"Then why do you have these weekly meetings with the girls if you do not have enough of what you need?"

"Master, it is just what we do as a group. It would be hard to explain why it would be unnecessary for me without discussing other things. Plus master is busy often and even though I am not unsatisfied, I do not shy away from extra attention."

Jasper thought about her words for a second and realized that they melted his heart. "Bella, get up." Bella could tell by his tone that they were no longer in a dom/sub role.

Bella quickly got up and sat next to Jasper. "What's wrong?" she asked as he whipped away the hair away from his face.

"I just…Bella… Bella I love you." Bella moved to talk but Jasper stopped her with his hands. "I mean that I love you, love you. You are it for me. I know we have the gang and everything, but you're it. When I look at colleges, I see where you go. When I think about marriage, it is only you by my side. I know we are so young but… I just… I don't like how things are anymore." Jasper finally said, never really looking at Bella.

"Hey, look at me." She said and his gaze slowly met hers. "Jasper, I want those things to, with you. And I know what you mean about the gang. It's senior year and we're all kind of… doing our own thing. I love you too, so much, and maybe we could all sit down and talk or something. I just don't want to loose you Jasper. I've been in love with you from the first time you said "Hello Darling" to me in the second grade."

Jasper smiled at her words and his eyes filled with tears. They were in a weird situation, with all of the others, but if he had Bella, they could make it through it.

"I love you," he finally said and moved to lay on top of her on the bed. They wordlessly positioned themselves and Jasper slowly slid into Bella's body. They let their eyes and bodies speak the words they were not saying. As they moved with one of each other they were saying "its going to be okay", "I'll take care of you", "I will love you forever." As they slowly reached their peaks together they both shed their tears that they had held back. And as they reached their blissful end to their union their mouths connected, sharing a kiss that held so much emotion.

Once they were done Jasper laid beside Bella and pulled her to his chest. Through their alcohol and marijuana haze, Bella was over tired and fell quickly to sleep. Jasper soon followed while thinking, "Things need to change."


End file.
